Convoitée
by AraHwang
Summary: Le Mal réside en Arda, les peuples sont décimés par les ténèbres. Elenwë ne se souvient que de ce soir fatidique, de cette chute et de son corps brisé sous l'impacte. Son destin est fortement lié à celui de la Communauté, elle est la clé pour un monde meilleur. Elenwë possède un pouvoir qui peut changer la donne. Secret, Incertitude, Romance, entre Bien et Mal son coeur balance.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, Bonsoir**

 **J'ai longuement hésité à commencer cette histoire, mais je me lance.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Des corps. Du sang. Des cris. Des chevaux qui s'emballent. Des maisons en feu. Les cris se turent pour ne laisser que le doux crépitement des dernière flammes. Alors que les derniers monstres s'en allèrent, une voix s'éleva dans le carnage.

 _\- Nana_.. Pleura la voix apeurée.

Un pas lourd, laissant derrière lui un voile de cendre. Une lumière blanche émanait de sous les décombres. La créature dégaina son arme ruisselant du sang des victimes qui jonchaient le sol. Les autres soulevèrent les pierres laissant peu à peu voir une enfant à la longue chevelure cendrée, ses grands yeux verts regardaient apeurés les monstres qui avaient massacrés sans une once de pitié son village.

Des bruits de sabots venant de la forêt redirigèrent leur attention, les nouveaux arrivants chargèrent sur l'ennemi débutant une seconde bataille sanguinaire. L'enfant se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand un cheval s'arrêta à ses pieds. Elle entendit le cavalier descendre rapidement de sa monture et le vit se diriger dans sa direction, la peur la paralysait, son instinct lui disait de s'enfuir, d'essayer de retrouver sa mère. L'homme s'abaissa à sa hauteur et tendit la main dans sa direction mais il se heurta à une barrière qui s'illumina à son toucher.

 _\- Avo 'osto_. Parla doucement l'étranger. _Je vais t'emmener en sécurité_.

Sa voix était douce et réconfortante, l'enfant ne voyait aucun mal dans ses yeux bleus. Peu à peu la barrière qui entourait l'enfant perdit de son éclat jusqu'à ne plus être. L'homme la prit dans ses bras lui chuchotant de fermer les yeux. Il l'a mit sur la selle et se plaça derrière elle puis se mit au galop évitant de se faire remarquer par les monstres.

Le cheval galopait, filant entre les obstacles quand soudain, une flèche vint se loger dans l'épaule du cavalier, puis une seconde dans son dos, une troisième dans la cuisse du cheval qui s'écroula au sol. L'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol, tandis que l'enfant roula quelques mètres plus loin. L'enfant se releva, sonné, elle regarda autour d'elle, écarquillant les yeux d'effroi elle assista à l'exécution de son sauveur. La dernière chose qu'elle put distinguer de l'homme fut :

 _\- Drego_! Murmura-t-il dans un dernier souffle de vie.

L'enfant était paralysée, aucuns membres ne lui répondaient, elle restait là, les genoux dans la boue, les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie de l'homme. Quand elle perçu un mouvement de leur assaillant, elle se releva lentement et recula du monstre. Ce dernier récupéra son arme, encore logé dans la poitrine du cavalier, à ce geste, l'enfant s'enfuit dans les bois mais atteint bien vite le bord de la falaise. Le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, le souffle haletant, elle entendait au loin ses poursuivants. Piégée, elle ne savait pas où aller, que faire, elle ne pensait qu'à ses parents, aux gens qu'elle avaient côtoyés avant cette nuit macabre.. Des larmes inondait ses yeux quand elle vit les monstres sur leur montures assoiffées de sang. L'enfant recula, mais elle était déjà à l'extrême bord, il n'y avait plus d'espoir de s'en sortir.

Le chef donna l'ordre de l'attraper, prise de peur l'enfant aux cheveux cendrés fit le pas de trop... elle tomba pour s'écraser dans un ruisseau. Quand son corps heurta durement la terre, elle sentie tout son corps se briser mais elle resta consciente pendant quelques minutes. Les monstres partirent, la croyant morte sans doute, ses yeux étaient lourd, elle avait froid.. avant de fermer les yeux – peut-être pour toujours, les nuages se dégagèrent pour laisser à sa vue la Lune. Elle sourit, son corps était baigné par une douce chaleur, plus aucunes douleurs, l'enfant ferma les yeux.

 **OoOoOoO**

Dans une chambre éclairée par la chaleur du matin levant, une jeune femme à la chevelure cendrée ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître deux émeraudes scintillantes.

* * *

 _Avo 'osto : Ne crains pas_

 _Drego : Fuis_

* * *

 **Voila le Prologue, qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que cela vaut la peine que je continue ?**

 **AraHwang**


	2. Chapter 1 : En vie

**Bonjour, Bonsoir**

 **Merci aux reviews, ils m'ont fait très plaisir, merci de donner une chance à mon histoire.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : En vie.**

J'ouvris les yeux lentement, la lumière m'aveuglait légèrement, ma respiration était rapide, mon souffle haletant, je mis une main sur ma poitrine, mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Une fois calmée, je m'assis lentement, encore ce cauchemar.. enfin plus qu'un cauchemar devrais-je dire.. un Souvenir. Sombre, aussi noir que les ténèbres qui m'avaient engloutis pour me redonner vie.

Je sortis lentement du lit, le sol était gelé sous mes pieds nus, je me levais et marchais jusqu'au miroir en pied qui faisait face au lit et me regardais dedans. Je croisais mes yeux verts, je ne pouvais même pas regarder mon propre reflet, quand je me regardais je revoyais la souffrance, je revoyais mon corps se briser en milles morceaux, mes os se fendre, je ressentais mon sang envahir mes poumons... Mon regard se posa sur la tâche sombre sur ma poitrine, je baissais légèrement le haut de ma chemise de nuit et vis l'immondice sur ma peau pâle. La colère me submergea et sous le coup le miroir se fissura et alla se briser sur le sol en des millions de cristaux.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 _\- Dame Elenwë_ ? Appela la voix venant du couloir.

 _\- Oui_. Répondis-je sans émotion. Je regardais les éclats de verre au sol qui me renvoyaient mon reflet.

 _\- Dame Arwen vous attend dans le jardin_. M'informa la voix.

 _\- J'arrive dans un instant_. Dis-je, toujours d'un ton neutre.

J'entendis les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et je soupirais.. de soulagement ? De lassitude ? Quand étais-je devenue cette personne aussi froide ? Aussi fatiguée de la vie ? La vie.. justement, cette vie n'était pas la mienne, moi j'étais morte depuis longtemps. Enfant, j'étais enjouée, j'adorais courir dans les champs, monter au plus haut dans les arbres et atteindre leurs sommets pour sentir le vent souffler dans mon visage, me soulevant comme un oiseau. Où était passée cette enfant ? Elle se cachait, enfouit en plus profond de mon être elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible.. pour toujours.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais survécu à cette chute pourtant mortelle. Personne ne le savait. Certains disaient que c'était les Valars qui m'avait redonnés vie car j'étais liée à une autre destinée. Je ne me souvenais de rien, juste de mon nom, et de cette dernière nuit, celle de ma mort. On m'avait retrouvée, le corps brisé en sang, même mon coeur ne battait plus. On m'a raconté que l'on m'avait retrouvée inerte après une attaque d'orcs, à moitié ensevelie sous les feuilles de l'automne. Et quand on voulu m'enterrer pour me laisser reposer en paix, je repris vie mais à l'aube de cette renaissance j'avais "hérité" de cette tâche immonde sur la poitrine juste à l'endroit de mon coeur.

Je partis me préparer, je mis une simple robe bleue, coiffais d'un geste rapide la longue chevelure d'argent et partis pour les jardins. Alors que je longeais le couloir, je vis un garde se diriger vers le bureau du seigneur Elrond, d'autres personnes sur ses talons. J'entrais dans le jardin, je vis l'elfe sur un banc, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Quand elle remarqua ma présence elle m'offrit un doux sourire et m'invita à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 _\- Elenwë, comment te sens-tu_? Me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

 _\- Bien.. je crois. C'est plutôt à toi que je dois demander cela. Tes yeux sont couverts d'un voile_. Lui répondis-je.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas._ Dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne dis rien, on respectait le silence de l'autre. Mon regard se perdit dans le paysage qui s'étendait devant nous, le son de l'eau m'apaisait. Lentement, je fermais les yeux.

 _\- Elenwë_ ? M'appela Arwen

 _\- Mmh_ ? J'ouvris les yeux et les posais sur elle.

 _\- Tiens_. Elle prit une petite boîte qui était alors derrière elle et me l'a donna. Je la regardais sans comprendre. _Joyeux anniversaire_.

Je le pris doucement entre mes mains et caressais doucement le velours sous mes doigts. J'ouvris doucement la boîte et découvris un pendentif en argent représentant l'Etoile de la Lune. Mes mains se crispèrent lentement sur la petite boîte.

 _\- Hannon le. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû._ Dis-je un peu décontenancée _._

 _\- Il te revient de droit, il était à ton cou lorsque l'on t'a ramené ici_.

Je la regardais, un peu choquée par cette révélation. Arwen me prit doucement la boite des mains et prit délicatement le collier dans ses mains avant de le mettre. Quand il toucha ma peau, le pendentif émit une douce lumière pâle. Je posais doucement mes doigts sur celui-ci, il était étrangement aussi gelée qu'une nuit d'hiver... Aussi froid que cette nuit là.

 _\- Je dois te laisser, quelqu'un m'attend_. Me prévint l'elfe en se relevant. Je remarquais qu'elle souriait, perdue dans ses pensées, avant que son regard ne se voile d'inquiétude durant une minute.

 _\- Garo arad vaer._

Je la regardais partir et disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir. Lorsque je vis trois petits êtres apparaître à ma gauche, ils suivaient un homme grand aux cheveux mi-long d'un bruns profond. Je souris et suivis les silhouettes du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent lentement. Je connaissais maintenant la raison du sourire d'Arwen. Je me levais et rejoignis ma chambre sans un mot, sans bruit, laissant la boîte sur le banc en marbre.

Une fois dans ma chambre je m'allongeais dans le lit et me recroquevillais sur moi-même, je fermais les yeux et me coupais du monde qui m'entourait.

 **OoOoOoO**

Quand je repris conscience la nuit était tombée et la lumière de la lune inondait la chambre. Un doux vent soufflait, soulevant les rideaux blancs à son passage. Je me levais et sortis sur le balcon, j'avais une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de la cité quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Un cortège. Il pénétrait doucement la cité plongée dans le noir, je vis ce qui me sembla être Elrond saluer l'un des individus en tête. Le regard de l'inconnu se porta dans ma direction, comme si il se sentait observé, je rencontrais une paire d'yeux bleus. Prise de peur, le coeur battant, je rentrais dans ma chambre, fermant les fenêtres et me laissais glisser sur le sol gelé.

J'avais mal, je souffrais, je suffoquais, j'étouffais mes cris de douleur, je retirais à la va vite mes vêtements et regardais la tâche noire se propager sur mon corps. Je m'effondrais, et tombais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Hannon le : Je te remercie

Garo arad vaer : Bonne journée

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 1, juste une entrée en la matière. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ? J'arrête ?**

 **AraHwang**


End file.
